moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shrek Tercero
thumb|262pxShrek Tercero es una película estrenada el 29 de mayo de 2007 dirigida por Chris Miller y Raman Hui.Es el tercer proyecto de la serie de Shrek, y la secuela de Shrek 2. En su idioma original, presenta las voces estelares de Mike Myers,Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz,Julie Andrews,John Cleese,Rupert Everett y Antonio Banderas. Argumento El rey Harold sufre de una enfermedad mortal y antes de morir le pide a Shrek que sea el nuevo rey, pero éste solo quiere regresar a su pantano, por esto pregunta al rey Harold si hay algún heredero más, a lo que responde que tiene un sobrino, Artie. Finalmente el rey Harold muere, y el Príncipe Encantador piensa aprovechar la situación para convertirse en el nuevo rey. Shrek, Burro y el Gato con Botas salen en busca de Artie, y mientras se alejan a bordo de un buque, Fiona le dice a Shrek que está embarazada. Shrek, sorprendido por la noticia, empieza a tener pesadillas sobre sus hijos, sueña con demasiados ogros bebés, aunque Burro le habla de lo bueno que es ser padre, a Shrek le preocupa no ser un buen padre. Ellos llegan a la academia Worcestershire, donde estudia Artie, pero se dan cuenta de que Artie es el clásico chico antipopular; cuando Shrek le comunica que será el nuevo rey de Muy Muy Lejano, Artie fascinado solo piensa en poder vengarse de las personas que lo maltrataban. Cuando se dirigen hacia Muy Muy Lejano, Burro y Gato cuando empiezan a hablar a Artie de sus responsabilidades como rey, este se asusta y quiere regresar, pero Shrek se lo impide y chocan en la playa. Artie huye de Shrek y llega hasta la casa de Merlin, su antiguo profesor de magia, a quien Shrek le pide ayuda para regresar a Muy Muy Lejano, pero al regresar, Burro y el Gato se dan cuenta que cambiaron de cuerpos. Shrek y compañía intentan salvar el reino Muy Muy Lejano, mientras Fiona hace lo propio con ayuda de su madre y sus mejores amigas, Doris, las princesas Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente para derrotar al Principe Encantador y acabar con el de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto Artie se va de Muy Muy Lejano pensando que Shrek lo ha engañado para traerlo, pero en realidad Shrek le ha dicho que no era el heredero para protegerlo de la ira del Príncipe Encantador. El Príncipe Encantador organiza una puesta en escena junto a la princesa Rapunzel para matar a Shrek, pero los amigos de Shrek y las princesas comandadas por Fiona interrumpen el espectáculo para liberar al Shrek; finalmente llega Artie y convence a todos los villanos de rendirse. El Príncipe Encantador se enfrenta a Shrek, pero le cae la torre de utilería encima. Artie es coronado y vitoreado por el público. Burro y Gato le piden a Merlin que los vuelva a sus cuerpos originales y éste lo hace. Al final de la película se ven a Shrek y Fiona con los ogritos ya nacidos, alimentandolos, bañandolos y cambiandoles el pañal, incluso en una parte se ve a Shrek cambiando de pañales al gato con botas. Personajes Principales * Shrek * Princesa Fiona * Burro (Latinoamerica) o Asno (España) * Gato * Artie * Reina Lillian * Rey Harold * Principe Encantador Secundarios * Blancanieves * Cenicienta * Bella Durmiente * Rapunzel * Doris, (la hermanastra fea) * Merlin Recepción Recepción de la crítica La reacción de la crítica de Shrek Tercero fue generalmente mixta. En Rotten Tomatoes, indica que el 41% de los críticos, realizó una evaluación positiva, con una puntuación media de 5,8 sobre 10, en base de 201 reseñas. La película también tiene una calificación promedio de 58 sobre 100 en Metacritic, con base de 35 comentarios. David Ansen escribió que la película tiene un "ingenio sarcástico dirigido casi en su totalidad a los padres... esto nunca me tocó el corazón o pasó por debajo de mi piel. Es una película en guerra consigo misma: una película para niños que no quiere serla. Recaudación A pesar de las críticas, Shrek the Third, que se estrenó en 4122 cines de Norte América el 18 de mayo de 2007, recaudó 38 millones de dólares el primer día, la mayor recaudación de taquilla en su primer día para una película de animación de todos los tiempos (este record sería posteriormente superado en 2010 por Toy Story 3 con 41 millones), con un total de 121.629.270 dolares en su primer fin de semana, la mejor recaudación en su primer fin de semana para una película de animación, y la segunda mayor para una película en 2007 en los Estados Unidos y Canadá. En febrero de 2009, Shrek the Third había acumulado un beneficio de 322.7 millones de dolares en Estados Unidos y 476.2 millones en el resto del mundo , dando un total acumulado de 798.9 millones de dolares . Shrek The Third fue la cuarta película más taquillera del mundo en 2007, solo por detrás de Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, y Spider-Man 3. Fue la segunda película más taquillera en Estados unidos y Canadá en ese año, por detrás de Spider-Man 3. Además, fue la película más taquillera del mundo en el año 2007, y la segunda más taquillera de la serie de Shrek. Shrek the Third ocupa el puesto 26 de las películas más taquilleras de todos los tiempos . Comparándola con su antecesora y su sucesora, la película tuvo una corta permanencia en los cines ; Shrek the Third pasó solamente 12 semanas en las salas, mientras Shrek, Shrek 2, y Shrek Forever After fueron proyectadas 29, 21, y 16 semanas respectivamente. Premios La película ganó en 2007 el People's Choice Award de "Favorite Family Film" (Película familiar favorita). Banda sonora * Royal Pain - Eels * Do You Remember Rock 'N' Roll Radio? - Ramones * Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin * Barracuda - Heart * That's What Friends Are For - Dionne Warwick * Live And Let Die - Wings * Best Days - Matt White * Joker and the Thief - Wolfmother * Others Ways - Trevor Hall * Cat's in the Cradle - Harry Chapin * Losing Streak - Eels * What I Gotta Do - Macy Gray * Thank You (Falletin Be Mice Elf) - Eddie Murphy y Antonio Banderas * Final - Maya Rudolph And Rupert Everett * Charming's Plan - Harry Greggson - Williams * 9 Crimes - Damien Rice ft. Lisa Hannigan Voces Galería 3 2007.jpg l_413267_9c46fbe4.jpg l_413267_8350b528.jpg SHREK THE THRID ARTHUR.jpg SHREK THE THRID DONKEY.jpg SHREK THE THRID FIONA.jpg SHREK THE THRID SHREK.jpg SHREK THE THRID PUSS N BOOTS.jpg shrekIII.jpg shrekthrid2007.jpg Third (2007).jpg Véase también * Shrek * Shrek 3-D * Shrek 2 * Shrek Forever After * Personajes de Shrek Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Animation Categoría:Películas de 2007